baited trap
by vasilidor
Summary: maddie is trapped by a ghost in the ghost zone, who then torments her with half told truths.  no beta reader, one shot
1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom fanfic one-shot

I do not one Danny phantom or any associated characters

"Ah, Madeline I see your awake."

Maddie, Mrs. Fenton looked around and found herself being held captive by what looked to be a ghost. It was kind of obvious with his solid black eyes and green glow. And then she remembered fighting this particular ghost in a park, and losing badly.

"I am willing to bet you are wondering why you are still alive aren't you?" the specter mused.

"Where is jack, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he managed to slip away. No doubt he plans on coming to your rescue but he will not find you here. No I may be using you for bait but not for him. Decidedly not for him."

"then who are you trying to trap if I am the bait?" she found herself wondering about this because she honestly did not know who else would be willing or able to get her from here, wherever here is.

"I have taken you here, deep into the ghost zone, as bait for one Danny phantom."

"HA! that's a good one, tell another." one could easily tell that she was both confused and amused by that statement, after all in her mind it was probably phantom that set this up to be rid of her.

"No, I am quite serious. after several months of study I have determined that you, of all people, you who hunt him, and would strip him down to nothing and would destroy him, are the best bait -shut it- with which to draw him out here, to where I am strongest and have the best chance of beating him. And if you, the supposedly best ghost hunter in the human world ever understood why, you would be appalled with yourself. Ashamed. Ashamed for what you have done and what you would have done."

Now Maddie was really confused. "What in the world are you talking about? There is no way I would feel that for any ghost."

"Even if it was the ghost of your own child?"

"I hate to break it to you, but both of my children are alive and phantom is most decidedly a ghost."

"You mean to say that you never noticed how every nick, scratch, and cut you have ever done to phantom, has shown up on the flesh of your son?"

"What are you talking about, why are you making this stuff up?"

"I am talking about truth, and no, I could not make this stuff up if I tried. And besides it's more fun to tell the truth. It terrifies more effectively, confuses more thoroughly, torments most efficiently, and it is more fun to see the results of a truth told than a lie sold. And those who do not understand this are either very small minded or very naive. You, to be honest once more strike me as both."

"There is no way my son could be a ghost! Not one!"

"Are you sure about that, I mean consider the evidence, for starters there is the remarkable similarities between the two Danny's, and I am not talking about his name. Then there is all the ghost equipment of yours that reacts to him as if he was a ghost. And the aforementioned injuries for the final bit. If you have been writing all of this off as coincidence then you are truly of the small minded category, if you simply never noticed than you are a poor mother indeed. But I digress; all of this speculation is going to be moot if our golden boy doesn't save you."

"What?"

"Because you will be dead, and he annihilated."

...

...

...

"Nothing more to say? Ok then I guess, we are about out of time to talk any ways."

And then there was Danny, and he looked pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure authors notes

I might continue this later, it was just that I had the scenario plop down fully formed into my brain and if I did not do something with it then and there you never would have seen even as much as that.

I do not believe I will do the fight scenes as the fight itself is, in my mind at least, unimportant to the story, if I do continue it.

And for splitting my paragraphs up like I am? It is because I have completely skipped stories that might have been good that were formatted into blocks because I did not want to move it into a word processor and change it manually because I was feeling lazy at that time.

As for the ghost, he would also be unimportant to the story in the long run as he is a mcguffin.


End file.
